The Fallen Angel
by superwholockpotterhead14
Summary: When Dean and Sam arrive at Atlantis High school, its the normal routine; settle in, make friends and move on. However when John goes on a serious hunt the brothers end up staying a lot longer than intended and befriend Castiel, a strange, quite boy with a secret of his own- Cas is an angel sent from heaven in search of his fallen sister Anna, but finds something more. Destiel AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys , sorry you'll have to Bear with this is my first fanfiction ! reviews would really be appreciated as i could use the feed back_**

**_went back and edited this chapter as full of mistakes but Fanfiction just hates me at the moment so it went wrong and had strange symbols instead but hopefully this actually works this time !_**

**_I don't own supernatural of any of the character blah blah blah ... on with the story !_**

The black impala crawled along the dull gravel path towards Atlantis high school. A 17 year old Dean Winchester climbed out the car and slammed the door shut, the sound echoed into the eerily silent high school.

They were late. Everyone was already in lesson and once again he and his kid brother Sam would be the new guys, outcasts exposed to the school when they arrived to home room after it had already begun. Then again what did it matter; another city, another town, another school, it would be left behind after a few weeks anyway.

"Come on Sammy." called Dean turning towards the car as a smaller than average brown hair boy stumbled out with a huge backpack. Splat onto the floor, with a grin stretching across his face, Dean gently jogged around car and lifted Sam back onto his feet. Grumbling under his breath that he was big enough to take care of himself, Sam dusted of his jeans and begrudgingly thanked Dean with a nod.

Johns Sunken face poked of the driver seat window, "you boys gonna be okay, don't need me to come in?" Dean put his muscly arm around the scrawny kid still struggling for balance and stared at the floor. "nah dad, we're all right" John leaned his head further out the window; as if being two inches closer would make all the difference, "don't worry boys I'll have this job done in no time, barely a scratch and don't worry bout school you'll do great,"

Sam just nodded, it was the usual routine.

"I don't know if I'll be back tonight but I'll try and call, okay?"

"Yes Sir," replied Dean.

John nodded wanting to say something more to reassure his sons but he just didn't know how, "Dad…" started Dean solemnly, "just err… try and stay safe,"

"always do son," he said with a wink as he waved goodbye, not wanting his sons to see his face and the boys watched the impala roll off into the distance.

Dean turned his gaze from the car towards Sam, he bent down to Sam's ever increasing height and started with a lovingly firm grip on Sam's arm and a stern gruff voice inherited from their father "now Sammy if anyone gives you any trouble today, you tell me an I'll... "

"Yeah, yeah whatever " interrupted Sam ; There was no arguing with Dean who was adamant on protecting his little brother. Dean ruffled sam's hair and smiled as he bashfully pushed him away and began trying to straighten his untidy mop. Sammy was the best thing had and he never wanted him to change.

The Winchester brothers received their time tables from a bat eyed lady at reception, who stared disapprovingly at them for tardiness, as well as their locker keys but it was too late to try and find them as first period had already begun and walked their separate ways down the corridor towards their next lessons. Dean stared down at his timetable 'food'. Not too bad for a first lesson. Hell as long as it wasn't tofu burgers or health shakes it was good with him.

After a few minutes of hopelessly wandering through the school Dean stumbled upon the classroom in the oldest part of the building, He opened the wobbly door leading inside to see a room full of flour covered students all staring at him. He put on a brave face as Per-usual and pretended not to care. A middle aged woman with short cut hair eyed him through round glasses before turning back to the class "we haven't got all day, get on with it then go he's not a dancing monkey!" the class gave a mutual chuckle and got back to their projects. She waltzed over to where Dean was standing one hand clutching his already crumpled timetable the other securing his well-worn backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder, "I'm Mrs Blanchet you must be Mr Winchester, " Dean nodded "your late, I'll let it slide today but next time it'll be a detention, now, " she said picking up a clipboard with a seating plan roughly sketched onto the tea stained paper. "You'll be over... there," she pointed over to a boy similar age to Dean with short dark hair, quite tall and dazzling blue eyes. "Next to Castiel." Dean could not help but stare for a moment, sure he (Dean) had a rugged handsomeness but this guy had classical beauty, perfectly chiselled face scruffy midnight hair, like a prince from a fairy tale. He had to be a total stud with the ladies He turned back to Mrs Blanchet "yes ma'am" and strolled across the isles of work benches to the back where Castiel worked alone.

He wore an electric blue plain t-shirt that fitted well except for his sleeves where it was too tight from his muscly arms. He looked up at Dean with curiosity, "Hi I'm Dean, I guess we're working together then," he chuckled trying to break the ice but Castiel stayed silent, "I'm Castiel ,ange-" he began before stopping and remembering his cover. "And I can't cook," he said simply gesturing towards the bowl of gloom that resembled baby sick. Dean grimaced at the bowl then turned back to Castiel who had not taken his eyes off Dean. "Well I'm not great but I think we need more flour, did you sieve it?" he said as he placed an apron reading "boys and bonbons" in a large red love heart rather embarrassed until he noticed Castiel picking up a pink flowery one seemingly unconcerned and shook his head. "Quick question what are we supposed to be making?"

"A pie of your choice however I have never tasted a pie so I have left the decision to you,"

Dean pulled a surprised face at Castiel "dude you've never had pie before? well I'll be damned! Right, now we gotta make you the best dang pie in the world!" Unfortunately the only thing left on the food pile was some very questionable blueberries,what used to be milk and half a pot of cream! But they gave it a go anyway; Dean began trying to rescue Castile's pastry as quick as he could by pouring the lumpy mixture into a blender and sieving a mountain of flour on top. He sneezed onto the back of his hand and told Castiel to turn it on so he could go a wash his hands in the 60's style sink on the work bench behind them. Castiel stared blankly at the machine, he didn't know what to do, and angels had never been required to make blueberry pie! Dean began was almost back at their kitchen now and he couldn't look as if he'd done nothing, "think , think Castiel " he thought to himself, when out of the corner of his eye he could see an on /off switch on the blender. Without thinking he flicked the switch just as Dean joined his side just in time for the flour, butter and everything else to come shooting out the top and covering the boys head to toe.

Dean stood next to Castiel and looked up to the ceiling where the yellowish liquid stuck and over to the work surfaces also covered in a thick layer of gunk, by this point the whole class had gone silent, he looked over at Castiel ;his new friend who had forgotten to put the lid onto of the blender, and laughed. He looked at Castiel then down at himself and laughed even harder, then Castiel did something he hadn't done in a long time, he laughed. They stood there laughing at each other Until Mrs Blanchet came over and smacked them both over the head with a tea-towel telling them to go to the showers then come back for lunch time detention and clean it up. Dean swaggered out of the classroom still chuckling and Castiel followed behind him feeling slightly ashamed for himself when he slipped on the wet floor and crashed forward into Dean knocking them both flat onto their stomachs laughing uncontrollably. Mrs Blanchet stomached a snigger and yelled at them to hurry up.

After sliding around school still with fits of uncontrollable laughter they grabbed their gym kits to change into for the remainder of the day, They made their way to the gym in comfortable silence with only the sound of their squelching trainers and dripping clothes to keep them company.

They stripped in the short shower cubicles leaving one in-between them so not to make it weird and locked the doors leaving their clothes on the old wooden bench but bringing the fresh towels and underwear in with them.

Dean turned the shower on and braced himself for the icy blast of water. It poured down him and into his hair taking off the gunk. He turned over to Castiel's cubical where he could see his head and muscly shoulders over the top of the cubicle. His ragged black hairs seemed darker from the damp of the water which only highlighted how stunningly blue his eyes were. Dean couldn't help but stare he thought to himself "_they were bluer than a perfect summers day or the sea in a tropical island in the Bahamas, nothing could be so radiant and yet they were_ " he checked his head back into the water which was now hot and steaming "_that's weird, he's a dude and I'm not gay or anything, just make polite conversation like two heterosexual guys_"

**_Thanks for reading reviews much appreciated !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all my favourites and follows. This chapter is beta-d by the Amazing LoveAvonTARDIS_**

"So ...how long have you been at this school ?"

Castiel turned to face Dean like he had been avoiding, he found himself peeking at Deans strong arms and chiselled features. He didn't know what was going on with him, he'd never experienced anything like this, the warm feeling in his stomach was good though, he could tell that, was this what it was like to have a friend?

"About a month but I don't intend on staying for long"

"Really?" replied Dean in a surprised tone that made Castiel register what he had said. "I mean, I uh... I want to get an early scholarship to university,"

"Nice" Dean nodded in approval, Castiel was obviously very smart; he could tell just from the way he spoke." what do you want to major in? "

Crap, thought Castiel! He didn't know what humans did at university yet alone for jobs!He looked around for a clue but there were no signs or posters in sight.

"Uh...," think, think, think! "Biology" Castiel replied. "I'd like to be a doctor" was that right? was that acceptable?

"Doctor huh? Not bad"

"What about you?" Castiel replied

"Family business probably"

"What's that?"

_We hunt monsters, demons and ghosts committing credit card fraud and impersonating the FBI on a daily basis,_ Dean wanted to say but instead replied "we travel around a lot, exterminators you know saving people, hunting things"

Castiel nodded "you don't seem like the exterminator type,"

"Trust me Cas; it's more me than you'd think,"

Castiel turned to look at Dean in bewilderment, _'Cas?' no one had ever called him anything other than Castiel in his entire life and he'd been around for over 2000 years!'_

Dean blushed and looked at the grotty drain; obviously Castiel hadn't liked being called Cas. "Oh sorry I uh... jus thought it'd be a cool nickname... ,Castiel is kind of a mouthful ,but uh-"

"No," Cas didn't want Dean to think he didn't like it, because he did "it's just no-one's ever given me a nickname before..."

he felt his cheeks burn bright red.

The boys showered quickly under the cold water, Castiel listening to Dean chatter on about his dad's car which he'd been promised once he'd had his licence for a few years and asking Cas weather he could drive, which of course he didn't since he wasn't exactly a normal teenager or human for that matter. His vessel jimmy had been an orphan raised by nuns, but fled the orphanage to find his birth parents; With no leads or information he had been forced to live on the streets for almost a year so had never taken his test ,he had been grateful for Castiel to take his body, he had nothing but his religion left. Castiel had taken himself to the town heaven he believed the rebellious angel Anna was currently harboured and was staying in a half-way house for children of all ages in care,He had a room to himself and avoided human contact where possible ,scared to lose his cover whilst he investigated the high school in search of Anna. There were _16_ Anna's at the school _and_ she might not have used the name. He could find no one out of the ordinary but it hadn't been long since he'd arrived, there was still hope.

Castiel's ear pricked up, he could have sworn he had heard footstep but Dean was humming too loud for him to hear anything. The boys dried off in the cubical and put on their boxers. Dean walked out his cubical first shortly followed by a cuss and the sound of a fist slamming into a locker. Castiel stepped out and to his dismay looked down at the bench were their clothes were to see nothing more than the empty sweat stained wood and their sloppy muck covered clothes . He raised his head back to Dean crinkling his face in confusion but taking his time to note every bulging muscle in his body before staring deep into Deans eyes searching for an answer as to the whereabouts of his clothes but distracted by the beautiful grass green that was Deans eyes. Before using all of his willpower to pull his gaze away.

"some little sons of bitches must have taken them," said Dean in a gruff and angry tone. "I guess we'll just have to take some from one of the lockers "he grunted smirking for a reason Castiel didn't fully understand. Dean reaches into his slimy jean pocket and pulled out a peculiar looking metal object and began coaxing it into the key hole of a nearby locker.

Cas felt a twinge of guilt surge through him, angels don't steal from the humans they are meant to be protecting "Dean stop, we cannot take that which doesn't belong to us! " Dean turned round to look at him surprised by his nobility yet keeping the device firmly inside the lock. "don't think of it as stealing think of it as borrowing without permission" and winked with his charming smile, usually reserved only for the ladies, and continued his work. "I don't feel right doing this Dean..."

Dean sighed, he didn't want to force Cas to do something he didn't want to because then he'd be no better than the demons he hunted. "Well what do you suggest we do then?"

**_Thanks for Reading Reviews much appreciated _**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the late update i got really involved in a long fanfiction and was sorta stuck on where to go with this one but I have a definate plan and will try and update more regularly.

reviews welcome i could really use the advice as this is my first ettempt at a fanfiction.

thanks to my beta emma for sorting this out

i dont own supernatural or any of the characters etc...

As Cas and Dean made their way down the hall, fits of laughter sprouted out from their fellow students. Castiel didn't quite understand what was so funny but he guessed it had something to do with what they were wearing. Dean wore a pair of ugly maroon shorts with a mustard coloured t-shirt that read "Chess me out! I'm rooking for a date. Atlantis high chess team 1981". Cas wore loose-fitted, grey jogging bottoms - with what he hoped was mud on the butt and groin - and a florescent orange hoodie with "Mike the Machine 78 "written boldly in white.  
>"Dammit Cas, we look like ass clowns", Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, chuckling.<br>He turned to meet Dean's eyes and frowned "I apologise for causing you any discomfort in front of our peers Dean but it is not in my nature to take things from others." For a reason Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on, he didn't want to disappoint Dean.  
>"I'm just messing with yah man!" Dean replied, gently patting Castiel on the back.<br>At Dean's touch, Cas' skin tingled and he felt his cheeks gently warm with a blush. What was happening to him? Angels don't blush when their handsome food-tech partner affectionately taps their back! Since Castiel's vessel Jimmy was still growing and developing it would affect him in peculiar ways, he knew, but vessels of such a young age had not been used in many millennia and few of his brothers and sisters remembered the side effects. For this reason and this reason only, Castiel had been permitted to use a younger vessel. His siblings, who were helping to search for Anna, had all used adult vessels and posed teachers in various schools in the state. Therefore Cas presumed the strange feelings he had around other students and especially, it seemed, Dean, was just a side effect of using a young vessel. It had to be.  
>They separated ways in the corridor, Castiel heading to calculus and Dean to biology.<br>Biology was a drag for Dean. Science wasn't his thing. Actually most academic things weren't - with the exception of maths. Formulas just clicked in his head and there was always a right answer and once he'd done the calculation it was over; no side effect or conclusion needed.  
>Being a hunter, Dean was never sure their plans would work. Sometimes they didn't, sometimes people died, sometimes there were side effects. He'd tell himself they saved more than they lost but sometimes that wasn't what was important.<br>Casting out such thoughts, he sat himself on the second to last row of work benches next to a pair of giggly, blonde cheerleaders. They introduced themselves as Pamela and Rose and courteously invited him to sit at their bench after a not so subtle stare at his rounded ass. Even in the awful, stolen clothes he wore, he had to admit his ass was nothing short of desirable.  
>The class was looking at frogs and planning a dissection for next lesson. A few people protested and shouted about how they wouldn't take part in the needless slaughter of life. Dean sighed as the cheerleaders beside him insisted that "a brave strong guy" like him should cut for their bench.<br>Rose not-so-subtly rubbed her thigh against his. Dean played to the bait with a flirty wink and charming smile; earning him both their phone numbers. Usually Dean would be chuffed to have gotten two hot girl's numbers and he was sure that both would happily go out with him, but today didn't quite have the same effect.  
>It must be because it's a new school, he thought as the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson.<br>He packed away, thanking the girls for their numbers and promising to call. Looking down at his timetable, he groaned. Drama. That meant Shakespearean tragedies or a Dickens book turned into a play in which he would be nothing more than chimney sweep number 2 or dance around the room like an idiot.  
>As he arrived outside the class, his heart soared. A certain blue eyed mystery happened to be queuing up outside with a dorky looking brunette.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry , I know I said I'd update quicker but with the school year I've had no time and most of this holiday I've been ill but this chapter is longer than the last two_**

**_Review welcome _**

**_I don't own Supernatural or Any of the Characters etc…_**

**_(P.S: this is a prequel to Supernatural so keep a look out for familiar characters )_**

Palms for some unknown reason becoming slightly sweaty he sauntered over to where the brunette was blabbering away about how ewoks don't get enough credit for their help during the final battle and Cas stared up obviously confused from his scrunched up eyebrows and tilted head. Dean grinned to himself, "he looked so cute and funny you could so tell he has no clue what's going on." Dean thought 'wait did I just use the word cute to describe a dude? What the hell Dean!' he slowed down slightly now unsure of himself but too close to turn back he held his head up and plastered his face with a friendly grin

"well, well we meet again Cas," he turned to face the brunette "and who is this lovely young Jedi who has clearly lost you on the ewok debate? "she blushed slightly but maintained her strong front. "Clara, Clara Middleton. And you are...? "She replied sticking out her thin hand.

"Dean, Winchester" he said as he shook her hand.

"And what would your view on the marmite of the Star wars fandom, love em or hate em? " she questioned.

Dean grinned "well I do agree that they didn't receive the full credit they deserve through their help in the battle, they lost lives too and lots of their village thing was destroyed. But I have to say threesomes off sweet and innocent but we're like freaky ninjas in battle and I respect that."

"Finally someone with decent knowledge of one of the world's greatest Fandoms and shows good appreciation for characters looked over by society, I like you Winchester!"

"Hey you're not so bad yourself!" he said winking. 3 phone numbers of hot girls in one day now that was sure to pull him out of the dumps.

"Don't get your hopes up Winchester, you're not really my type, don't look too disappointed though anyone with a dick isn't my type!"

he chuckled placing his hand in his heart and sarcastically said "how will my heart ever recover." both Clara and Dean burst into fits of laughed when Castiel, who had remained silent throughout the introduction said " I fail to understand how Dean's heart is effected by your love of women over men? " before either could reply the teacher, a tall middle-aged guy with long hair and a goatee wearing a coffee stained light blue shirt, dark slacks and trainers, walked to the front of the line and began to stare intensely at the door, "to enter, " he turned his head to point to a giggling girl at the front of the queue "or not to enter, that is the question. This semester we will be doing a modern take on Shakespearean plays in small groups that will be performed to the class, this will be a considerable chuck towards your final grades so I don't care what groups you go in as long as you can work sensibly and have a decent scent to perform at the end, understand? "The class nodded a few people murmuring agreements "good then, "he swung the door open and walking inside, "sit down in your groups anywhere in the room. "As students began to pile through the door Clara turned to Dean and Cas "do you guys wanna work together? I'm pretty good at cos-play and lord of the rings re-enactments, that's basically the fine arts!"

Grinning Dean nodded and so did Cas. Cas had recently learnt that humans often nodded when they agreed with a statement or to answer yes to a question but where too lazy or couldn't be bothered to do so. Cas had been taught this and so many other human habits from Oscar, a boy of 8 years old also living in "the house" as the kids seemed to be calling it. Although Oscar didn't understand why Cas was so different to everyone else, he had taken Cas under his wing and began teaching him how to be human, how to blend in so nobody got suspicious or gave the game away.

The class had dark navy wall and rows of benches going up along one wall. The room was three times the size if a normal classroom and had a fuzzy black carpet instead of the usual squeaky high school flooring. Down one end there were a few desks and a whiteboard and down the other a vast open space to rehearse with props and costumes in boxes shelves and closets dotted around the room. In front of the rows of benches was a slightly raised stage with a few bits of simple lighting equipment overhead. The trio sat down on the edge of the benches trying to escape the rest of the class. once all the groups had settled down the teacher, Mr Wills, produced a black bowler hat from behind his back "each group pick one play from the hat and begin to transform one scene in a modern style," one person from each group went up to the front and took a small price of paper and the corresponding plays from the cabinet. Clara had given gone up from their group and walked back over mildly disheartened. "We have Antony and Cleopatra," she sighed handing them each s copy of the play. "But on the Brightside it shouldn't be too difficult, I was thinking we could do like a space and intergalactic warfare so instead of Rome and Egypt two different ships?"

Dean chuckled, "yeah sure!"

They spent the remainder of the lesson planning their adaption and generally chatting. A lot of the time Cas didn't really understand what they were talking about, as far as he knew the only war that had happened above them was the war against Lucifer and He was almost certain that wasn't what they were talking about.

The lesson flew by and before they knew it, it was one whole hour of free bliss; lunch time. Clara invited Dean to sit with her and Castiel by the football field. Happily ,he agreed; it had been a long time since someone who actually liked him for him and not to get in his pants had asked him to sit with them , hell tide been a long time since someone had really liked him for him .

The hazy sun was gentle and tenderly warm on their backs. Although autumn was drawing nearer the weather was pleasant and the trees still clung to most of their leaves. The conversation flowered easily and Dean found himself enjoying the company and escape from the harsh reality he knew was just around the corner. Although Cas was certainly weird and incredibly puzzling, Dean felt himself drawn to him, he was wise but for a High school senior he was rather innocent. Clara was light and bubbly, if there was to be a queen geek she would be it. She defiantly knew her stuff and it made Dean wonder; what did her a Cas have in common?

The school day was soon over and Dean met Sammy at the gate after waving farewell to his new friends. This time he knew: he'd be sad to say goodbye when he left.

**_Reviews would be so helpful and thanks to my Beta LoveAvonTARDIS_**

**_sorry for those who had trouble reading this the first time i uploaded as for an unknown reason Fanfiction was not letting me paste but its working now so hopefully this wont effect you next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry its been a while I Just had no inspiration whatsoever and had a ton of assessments but the holidays are approaching and i think I'm going to try and write more more frequently_**

**_please review if you want me to continue or if you have any ideas or general feedback_**

**_much appreciated_**

**_I don't own supernatural e.t.c_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Castiel arrived home not long after four; the building was located far from the school but once he was out of sight from any humans he could just flash himself into the narrow footpath at the side of the care-house. Because it was rarely used by humans, he had never scared anyone apart from flustered pigeons. Today was no different except he snagged his black jacket on a branch forming a hairline rip. He sighed, although he didn't need a jacket to keep warm, he had soon learned that high school could be tough and children could be exceptionally mean to their classmates, and he couldn't afford to buy another one.

He turned the corner of the house and approached the front door. For him this place had been a god send, it gave him an address for school, shelter and time to think and plan his mission but also an insight on how to be human. Castiel was one of the youngest angels and, while he was older than humans, he was not as old as the earth. He had only left heaven but a few times, with vessels limited and his lack of experience he had last been on earth in only 198 A.D. So his people skills were a little rusty. However help had been found in the most unlikely place for Castiel, finding friendship in a 4 year old boy also living in care. Although Toby had been deemed by society too young to be intelligible, Castiel found there was a lot to learn: whether it be highly interesting stories about fantastical creatures or how Gretchen Wood cut off some girls pigtails because she took the last red pen; a crime, much to Toby's delight, that she took very seriously. However, the most important thing that Castiel was learning from Toby was how to be human. Castiel had followed orders to the dot about not revealing his secret to a soul, but there had been no clear instructions on what he could also discover from this mission. Toby had instantly realised that Castiel was different from other people, but instead of turning away like so many would have, ironically he took it upon himself to be Castiel's guardian angel. For a long time, Toby was Castiel's only friend and he had become quite attached to the sandy haired munchkin.

He dumped his bag on the floor by the coat rack and walked to the kitchen to grab two cups of orange juice from the fridge, before making his way to the dining room where Toby sat around the table, feet dangling from the chair, focusing intently on what looked like a dinosaur sticker book. He looked up, shooting Castiel a wide grin before beckoning him over to sit next to him. Around the table were children's books with women wearing elegant ball gowns and men wearing golden crown and what appeared to be tights.

"This is a book that has a fairy-tale in and you gunna read it with me." Toby explained pulling Rapunzel close to him. "We gunna start with this one."

Castiel tilted his head a furrowed his brow, confused, "But how will children's stories help me act …normal? They are purely fictional."

"BECAUSE," he sighed "You gotta know how the mommies and daddies work n' how they fall in love, like how it's supposed to be."

"Humans were designed to mate purely for reproductive purpose and I know how that works: the man-" Castiel stopped , from his short time on Earth he had learned that some things were thought of as inappropriate for small children and, though he wasn't sure, he was pretty certain this was one of them. Deciding it would be easiest just to do as Toby said he leaned in closer and began to read out loud to Toby.

When they reached the end, Castiel closed the book and looked down at it in his hands, "I don't understand, why would the prince keep returning with cloth each night? Why not find another maiden?"

"He loves the princess, silly! Why would he want anyone else?" Toby giggled.

"Love…emotions, they're all so complicated."

"Love's not hard, love is easy! Love is when you don't want them to get hurt and you get sad if they're sad and it's what makes you smile when you're tired. Aubrey says that love can be with anyone not just boys and girls and that you can love people as friends as well as kissy love." He beamed up at Castiel just before Aubrey, the main social worker, called the kids into the dining room for dinner.

Castiel ate in silence next to Toby, contemplating what he had just been told, sure he knew that love was something humans experienced and that God loved everyone equally, but he had never really thought about what it meant. After dinner had been cleared away, Cas left Toby to his sticker book and decided to go for a walk to clear his head and escape his new life for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Double upload since the chapter was short_**

_**I appreciate all support and sticking with me even though I haven't uploaded a lot , **_**_Thank you_**

_**I DON'T own supernatural or any characters in it e.t.c**_

_**Dean and John angst **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"Hey, Dad?!" Dean called as they entered the bleak motel room; he had been itching the entire walk back to talk with John. Just as he and Sam had been leaving the gates, some old dude with a lab coat had asked to speak privately with Dean, he let Sam walk to the shop on the corner to get some milk for the morning and turned to speak with the man.

"Sorry to catch you like this." His stuck out his hand for Dean to shake, Dean took it cautiously. "Sorry, I must explain myself, I'm Sam's Physics and Chemistry teacher and, well, I've been looking at Sam's scores from other schools and he is phenomenal , a straight A student across the board, and watching him in class today, the kid really seems to know his stuff! Anyway the school has this science competition every year against the other schools in the area and, well, on behalf of the science department, I'd like to invite Sam to come along to a few meetings after school in the library up on Greendale Avenue. He could stand a real chance of getting on the team, there are competitions running from next month till the end of school as we slowly climb up the ranks and play harder schools. I tried to contact your father but he wasn't answering and Sam needs permission to go."

"Listen, I'm sure Sam would enjoy it and that he's some crazy kid genius, believe me I couldn't be prouder, but we almost definitely won't be here until the end of the year so I don't want to get his hopes up, the best case is that we stay until the end of this semester, so sorry, you'll have to find yourself another geek."

"Mr Winchester, I appreciate that I don't know you and I don't know Sam, but are you aware of how much this moving around is affecting your brothers scores? Statistically speaking from all that I've seen so far they're always lower just after he moves school, which is understandable since it could be a whole different topic and whatnot, but he could be much further ahead if he could stay put more. Is there a way you could convince your father-" He was cut off.

"There's no convincing my dad of anything, he's got to do what he's got to do, Sam knows that."

"This is your brother's future we're talking about! A massively successful career! His educations is so important at this age, this is only putting him behind, if he's not at Princeton or Stanford or Yale for University , it's a waste ! But he needs consistency to really excel!"

Wow, Dean thought, sure, yeah, he knew Sam was crazy smart but Stanford, Princeton, and Yale: that was a big deal. Sam's happiness was his main purpose in life but John would never go for staying a full year here, not unless he agreed to leave Sam and Dean behind.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Dean replied, "I don't make any promises though." He said as he began to walk away towards Sam who was waiting impatiently in front of the shop.

"Dad?!" He tried again as John opened the bathroom door, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down in front of his journal at the sticky coffee table.

"What? Did you screw up in school already? It's only the first day." He chuckled. It stung but Dean had more important matters to talk about; it hadn't taken him long to decide, he knew Sammy always had to come first.

"Sam, go and get some takeout menus from reception. I need to talk to Dad."

"But Dean, I have Algebra homework and catch up sheets for history to do!"

"Sammy…" Dean gave him a serious look; Sam sighed and trudged out of the motel room.

"What's all this about, Dean?" John asked, concerned. Dean sat down in the chair next to John and began to explain.

"It's Sam. His teachers seem to think he's some kind of Princeton-bound genius kid and they want him to join some science club thing –"

"Dean, you know the rules! No long running commitments. Your brother might be smarter than most but-"

"But Dad, it's more than that. I mean, he's a lot more intelligent than most, don't tell me you haven't noticed, the kid's nose is always in a frigging book!"

"What's your point, Dean?" John asked increasingly frustrated.

"They think that Sam would do a hell of a lot better if he stayed in one place and … I agree with them, Dad, I think we should stay here for a while."

"STAY?! Are you out of your damn mind, boy?! You think I can hunt and stay in this godforsaken town all the time? The job comes first!"

Dean stood up, "SAMMY comes first, Dad!"

"Sam won't need any college degree when he takes on the family business, neither will you!" John rose too as the tension in the room began to build.

"Dean we save a hell of a lot of people , we SAVE people so that no family has to go through what we went through !"

"We cant save everyone Dad ! I'll still hunt, I swear but why can't Sam get his shot , why should he give his life so others can be happy ?"

"Sam shouldn't have to hunt! He could have a normal life; it's not too late for him!"

"It was too late for him the day Mary died, Dean!"

"Sam has a future, Dad, stop being so goddamn selfish!"

"You watch your tone with me, boy-"

"It's not fair to make Sam lead the life you want. I'll do it. I don't care, I have no future, but you have NO RIGHT to take his away. "

"I'M HIS FATHER!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT!" Dean seethed before storming out the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
